


will you love me just a little

by prancelance



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt, rainy day, you can rip knitting argo from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prancelance/pseuds/prancelance
Summary: As Fitzroy is awoken from his trance, he becomes acutely aware that any plans he had to get any amount of work done today are squandered by the simple fact that it’s raining.prompt: "You’re cute when you’re half asleep like this.”
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	will you love me just a little

**Author's Note:**

> funkyfreshfatherfigure on tumblr said "58 or 54 for the maplekeene ask thingy!!!" 
> 
> 54: "You’re cute when you’re half asleep like this.”
> 
> i GOT YOU this prompt is so SWEET and SOft get ready 
> 
> slightly inspired by the fact that it was a rainy, lazy day today. I also knit and watched some pride and prejudice. cozy vibes all around folks
> 
> title from sister golden hair by america

As Fitzroy is awoken from his trance, he becomes acutely aware that any plans he had to get any amount of work done today are squandered by the simple fact that it’s raining. 

Really, there are several factors to consider here. One is the fact that he is very, very cozy right now as pajamas are so very soft and the warm crackling of the fireplace in his room is entrancing. Another is that he doesn’t have class at all today, so the options for the day ahead are limitless, especially the option of never actually moving.

However, the gentle drizzle of the rain outside his window tapping at the glass lightly, the landscape muted slightly as the clouds block out the sunlight, sets it off. Nothing will be accomplished today, and Fitzroy is completely and utterly content.

He spends an exorbitant amount of time in the exact same position he was in when he woke up, relishing in the tranquility of the moment. Then his stomach grumbles and he realizes that, eventually, he will need to get up and either make something or pick some food up from downstairs. Given the sluggishness that permeates him down to his bones, he opts for the latter.

Despite having no desire to do so, Fitzroy gets up, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a long, satisfying groan. He weighs the pros and cons of getting changed before going to eat in his brain before reluctantly picking out something to wear. He might be feeling sufficiently lazy, but he still has an image to uphold. Luckily, he has several outfits that are flattering but still comfortable enough that his sleepwear is not too distant a memory.

Fitzroy steps out into the common space of their dorm and sees that Argo is there, tucked into a corner of the couch. His hands are moving very quickly, but Fitzroy can’t quite see what he’s doing. 

“What are you doing, Argo?” 

Argo’s head whips up to look at Fitzroy, like he was so invested in his project that he didn’t hear him come in. He smiles at him warmly, holding up two long needles, yarn tied onto one in a single row. “I’m knitting! I just cast on, and I’m planning to make a day of it since the weather is so foul. Do you have any plans?”

Fitzroy shakes his head, going to grab his bag from where he left it on the table. “Nope! I’m just about to go down for breakfast. Can I get you anything?”

Argo settles back into the corner of the couch, starting to knit a few stitches. “I’m alright, thanks. See ya in a bit, Fitz.” Fitzroy waves in response as he walks out the door. 

When he walks back into the dorm half an hour later, Argo hasn’t moved at all from his position. The only thing that’s different is the length of his project, which is almost six inches long now. 

“Goodness, Argo! How can you knit that fast?” Fitzroy says, standing behind him. Argo startles at his voice, then laughs.

“It’s just muscle memory, Fitz. I’ve been doing it for so long that a barely need to look, so I just power through projects like nobody’s business!”

Fitzroy watches him work for a few minutes, moving to sit next to him on the couch. His fingers are nimble, working surprisingly quickly. One hand controls one needle, while the other controls the yarn. Fitzroy has no clue how he has such control over all the different moving parts.

“You know…” Argo says after a long stretch of comfortable silence. “I could teach you how to knit. If you want, that is.”

Fitzroy shoots straight up, eyes bright. “Oh, really? I would love that Argo!”

Argo pulls two needles out of a large bag at his feet, as well as a ball of yarn. “Let me cast on for you first. You can learn to do that later, once you’ve gotten the hang and knitting and purling.” He measures out a long piece of yarn, making a knot around one of the needles. Then, he takes the yarn on either side of the knot in his hands and weaves the needle around it for a while. As he does, more and more loops start to appear on the needle, and the long tail of yarn not attached to the rest of the ball gets shorter until it’s practically gone.

“Alright, now we can start!”

Argo teaches Fitzroy how to do the most basic stitch, the knit stitch. After guided practice of that one stitch for several rows, Argo says he’s free to keep making rows of knitting by himself until he’s mastered it. 

They sit in comfortable silence again, the only sounds coming from the rain and their needles scraping against each other. Fitzroy is about ten rows in when he looks down and suddenly, his passable square patch looks mangled. 

“Um, Argo? I think I did something wrong.”

Argo finishes his row before setting his project down and picking up Fitzroy’s. He looks at it for a second before his brow furrows. “Fitz, I don’t know how you did this but it is… pretty messed up. I can fix it for you, but it’ll take a bit.”

Fitzroy stands, stretching his arms high above his head until his back pops. “While you fix that, I’ll go make us some hot cocoa. I feel like something sweet.”

He comes back to find his project neatly in his seat, perfectly mended. 

“Thank you, Argo,” he says as he sets Argo’s drink down next to him. Argo thanks him, taking a sip before setting it back down. “I’ll continue working on it once I’m done with my cocoa.” 

Fitzroy sits next to Argo, watching intently as he works, taking occasional sips from his mug. It’s impressive, the amount of skill it takes to be able to work so quickly. Watching his fingers work so quickly is frankly mesmerizing. As his belly fills up with the warm drink and he gets more and more comfortable on his spot on the couch Fitzroy’s eyelids begin to grow heavy. His mind slow and his impulse control severely impeded, he lets his head fall to Argo’s shoulder while he works.

\---

When Fitzroy wakes up, he’s in the same spot on the couch. It’s much darker outside, meaning he’s probably been asleep for a long time. Argo’s project, an impossibly soft scarf, is warm around his neck. But probably the most shocking development is that he’s currently curled up, cuddling Argonaut Keene.

Argo, who’s reading a book now that his knitting is done, notices the movement and puts a bookmark on his page. “Oh, Fitzroy, you’re awake.”

Fitzroy sits up, reluctantly so because Argo is so warm and, honestly, loving. “I fell asleep. You didn’t wake me?” Argo shakes his head, setting the book down on the table. Fitzroy yawns, rubbing at one of his eyes. 

**“You’re cute when you’re half asleep like this.”**

Fitzroy freezes. “What?”

“I said that you look really cute when you’re half asleep like this,” Argo says, looking at him with eyes softer than his yarn. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I didn’t mean to.”

“No, no,” Fitzroy grabs his hand, giving it a light squeeze. “Not at all. Thank you.” 

When the Firbolg comes back to the room for the day, he sees two cold cups of cocoa on the coffee table, the flame in the fireplace down to embers, and a brand new scarf folded neatly on the couch’s armrest.

And he sees Argo and Fitzroy on the couch, intertwined, sleeping soundly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing these soft boys so much but it also made me soooo sleepy. I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
